Love Duet
by Lyra14260
Summary: When Haruka transfers to Michiru's school it's love at first sight. But they break when Michiru gets her true gender. Then what if Mr Kaioh, without knowing any of it all, decides they have to marry?
1. A huge misunderstanding

_**AN:**__ I am back! For how long? I don't know. I'll take back my old stories little by little so please bear with me. Here is the brand new one and I thank Amnesia Nymph for the inspiration her last story « No entry: everything and more. » gave me. I recovered a will to write thanks to that story. So please enjoy!_

_Love Duet _

_Chapter 1 - A huge misunderstanding…_

Kaioh Michiru, 17 year old, was not indifferent to love. As all teenagers, she was searching for someone, dating a guy for a week, another one the week after. She was not very popular within her own school but she had success anywhere else. But not any of those guys had lasted more than a month. She always found an excuse. Michiru was a deadly romantic person, she wanted the love of her life, and she wanted it now. But it seems none of the guys (and they were many) she had met were matching. She was feeling tired of that game, tired of dating, smiling and say good bye.

That's approximately the period Tenoh Haruka chose to transfer in her class.

At first sight, he was a really handsome and elegant guy. As soon as she saw him, Michiru felt her soul was burning in alarm. He was going to be her next date, whether he wanted or not. Haruka sat next to her, what a coincidence! Fate was on her side.

Things weren't that easy though. Michiru had absolutely no success at school. All the guys saw her only as Michiru the school genius.

"Hum... Excuse me, I'm talking to you... Who are you?"

Michiru realized Haruka had been talking to her.

"Oh sorry! You were talking to me... I'm..."

But she was cut by the girl behind Haruka, Aino Minako.

"She's Kaioh Bookworm. Don't pay attention. You'd better come next to me, there is a seat available."

"Oh... Er... No thanks. The teacher told me to sit here, I'm sorry. So... I figure out your name isn't "Bookworm", is it?"

"No..." said Michiru, shooting a murdering look at Minako.

"She's Kaioh Michiru."

"Thanks Minako-san!" answered Michiru, now highly irritated, but trying to look distant.

"Kaioh Michiru... I heard from you. You're a violinist, aren't you?"

"I am."

"I've got your CD."

"Here it comes again... And who's got MY CD?" asked Michiru, trying to get Haruka's attention back.

"Minako-san is a singer." said Michiru.

"I fell in a class of artists... what a coincidence."

"This school has high standards." said Minako.

"I was being ironic. I'm here because I'm a pianist." said Haruka.

"Oh..." said Minako.

Haruka and Michiru began to talk about classical music, letting Minako far behind until the teacher asked the class to shut up and began her course.

They stayed together for lunch break.

"So... Maybe you want a tour?" asked Michiru.

"Why not."

Michiru showed Haruka the school buildings with not much difficulty for it was a small school.

"What if you showed me the sport ground?" asked Haruka after a little while.

"I thought you'd be more interested in the music room..."

"I am... But... How can I say that... My great passion isn't piano, my parents forced me to play it, I'm more interested in sports. I'm a professional runner."

"Why didn't you integrate the sport class then?"

"Er... Parents."

"I see."

So Michiru showed Haruka the place she was dying to see. Not a day had passed and it already seemed they were the best friends ever to Michiru. But she wanted more, of course.

Next morning, she stood before Haruka with the papers describing the sport clubs they were in the school. All were masculine teams.

"Thanks, Michiru-san. But..."

"Good morning class! Kaioh-san please sit down! Let's begin."

Haruka did not finish her sentence because Michiru didn't let her. Once the course had begun, she cut herself from the rest, and at break, Haruka had forgot what she wanted to say.

Michiru was feeling very happy, all were occuring according to plan. Haruka was getting nearer and nearer, there was no obstacle in sight. Her heart was beating so fast whenever she caught a glance of her blonde friend that she could have no doubt regarding their relation. They'd end dating in the blink of an eye. Just wait a bit more...

"Michiru-san... I knew you were special... But I didn't think you'd go that far." said Minako at break when Haruka went to the bathroom."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenoh Haruka... You could have any man, but you chose..."

"Stop it. I know you're jealous. I stole your prey right under your nose, and you can't bear it."

"My prey? Certainly not, I'm not a..."

"You're incredible, first you've been ruining my reputation for years just because I'm good at school and you're not, and later because I entered the music world before you, and now you try to ruin my future date. Tenoh Haruka might be the man of my life."

Minako stared at Michiru for a second with amazement.

"You don't know sh... Oh! You're right Michiru-san, he's a nice guy, plus he is handsome. Don't hesitate to make your move on him, I guess he's awaiting for that! And present him to your parents! You caught the right person, that's sure a thing!"

That said, Minako ran away, giggling, then bursting into fists of laughter.

"Weird..." said Michiru to herself.

"Who's weird?" asked Haruka, sitting down beside her.

"Minako-san... I thought she wanted you... But she just encouraged me to date you."

Haruka almost stiffened herself with her sandwich.

"I said I wouldn't mind." said Michiru with a slight smile. Finally, the time had come to make her move on Haruka after all.

"Oh... That's... cool." said Haruka, blushing, then regaining her composure.

Michiru wondered if it was a yes or a no. She hadn't asked a question, so logically, there was no answer. But was that "cool" meant that it was ok to be dating? The fact that Haruka took her hand in the corridor after school made her think that it was a yes.

"I never thought you'd want to be seen with me when I met you." said Haruka as they were reaching the school gate.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm kinda special."

"You are. But I liked you the very moment I saw you."

"Same goes for me. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"You have a license? Aren't you too young?"

"I obtained it overseas. Plus I'm a F1 junior racer. You can trust me."

The drive was spent in happy talk.

"Seems we've arrived... So... I should just... tell you good bye and see you tomorrow."

Michiru shook her head slightly and added;

"You're not getting away like that."

She placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

She wasn't expecting something like that. The very contact of Haruka's lips made dynamised her body, made her heart burn. The kiss grew more passionate. She had never felt that way, never felt so passionate before.

"It's so much more than what I hoped for." said Haruka.

Michiru was still cupping her face within her hands and was keeping her face very close. She passed a hand in her hair, then down her cheek.

"Your skin is so smooth."

"That's normal."

Michiru ignored the other's words, she gave her another kiss, as full of passion.

"Kaioh Michiru!"

Michiru jumped out of the car. Her father was on the doorway, looking very angry.

"See you tomorrow Michiru..." said Haruka hesitantly.

Michiru had some explanations to give after that, but nothing serious, except that she was obliged to invite Haruka on for lunch on sunday...


	2. Feminine discoveries

_Chapter 2 - « Feminine » discoveries_

Next morning was sport class and today's sport was... swimming! Michiru was feeling light and smiled stupidly. She couldn't help but imagine her boyfriend in his swimsuit... Minako had difficulty to not laugh wholeheartedly at the other's ignorance when Michiru entered the lockers almost flying. She placed her bag on the flour and began to undress.

"Oh Haruka! Good morning dear!" she said without really paying attention. Haruka gave her a small discret morning kiss. Michiru was in underwear and about to let go of the bra when she was struck by something... _what is he doing in the girl's lockers?_

"Haruka what are you doing in the..."

Suddenly she saw what she should have saw as soon as she had arrived: Haruka had firm average _feminine_ breasts, a thin _feminine_ waist and long _feminine _legs without any hairs on them and was wearing a silvery grey _feminine _suimsuit. Michiru yelled. Minako laughed as well as the other girls. Haruka didn't understand what was happening and suddenly Michiru fainted.

Haruka caught her before she touched the floor.

"Michiru! Michiru! Hey you! Don't keep staring like that and go find some help."

Several girls ran away.

"It's nothing, she'll wake up, but it was spectacular." said Minako calmly.

"How do you know?"

"I know her for sooo long. She always do that when in shock. This girl faints easily."

"Shut up... You hate her, so don't talk about her, thanks."

"I might hate her, but I know about her preferences. I can tell you the reason she fainted is that you're not her type."

"Not her type?"

"Are you dumb? It was obvious. Only you didn't notice. She didn't know you're a girl."

"What?"

"Michiru is not a lesbian. She thought you were a man. This girl is so stupid and so absent-minded. The scene before she realized was funny to watch..."

"She can't..."

"If I were you, I'd try to be away when she'll wake up, or she'll yell again."

"She said she liked me..."

"Cruel world, isn't it?"

"Can I leave you with her? I need some air."

"Of course."

Haruka put on her shirt and trousers not caring getting rid of her dry swimsuit.

Michiru awoke in the sick bay.

"Haruka... where is he?"

She tried to stand. Her head was aching a bit. Then she remembered... Not he, she. She fell back on the pillow.

"Oh no... I'm so stupid."

Michiru spent hours in the sick bay. Not because she was sick, but more because she had to find a way to break with Haruka... well maybe her yelling and fainting were enough to make her understand her feelings regarding her gender. But it was not very correct... Well, Haruka hadn't been correct either. Why hadn't she told her the truth right away?

At the end of the class, Michiru was waiting Haruka near her car.

"Oh... You're here." said Haruka not daring watching her in the eyes. All the day, Minako had been portraying Michiru as the worst homophobic on earth.

"I... I wanted to explain a bit."

"It's not worth it."

"It's worth... Haruka... -san. Why didn't you tell me you were... a girl?"

"I know how you feel, so don't come and splash your disgust for me, you're gonna hate me, I got it, right?"

"No... But... Please don't talk to me that way! I know my reaction was not nice, but I couldn't help it! And you're the one who was hiding!"

"You're the one who didn't want to see anything! I tried to tell you but you never let me! Everyone knew! I thought you did!"

"I didn't!"

"That is clear! We have nothing left to tell each other now I guess."

"Right... And me who came to apologize... That's great! I thought we could be friend but there is now way I see! Good bye!"

Michiru walked away.

"Friends... But Minako-san said... MINAKO-SAN!

When Haruka caught the blonde, she let her know how she was feeling...

Next day Michiru went back school as though nothing had happened. All the glances were directed to her but she ignored them. Until she caught sight of Haruka talking with a bunch of girls. She felt like a dagger was piercing her heart. She stopped in the middle of the corridor. _Stop that now. She's a girl, just a girl._

Haruka was discretly watching Michiru. After all she had done... And why did it have to hurt so much? Be hurt by a stupid homophobic, what a nonsense. Even if Minako had told her lies, Michiru had fainted nonetheless. So she was probably homophobic.

That day was the worst she had ever spent. It couldn't get worse. Or so she thought until she opened her locker. There were eleven love letters, all from girls. Minako was giggling not so far... Ten of them were her own...

Michiru decided to not talk to Haruka ever again.

Avoiding Haruka for the rest of the day was an easy task... Even if they were desk neighboors. As Michiru used to say, pretend a thing doesn't exist can make it disappear from your sight. That was what she was doing with Haruka. All had occured so quickly... Met on monday, started dating on tuesday, broke on wednesday... and disappeared on thursday. But friday wouldn't be that easy...

"You're going to work in pairs for the music scores you have to hand back for January. It is a big project. I know some of you are qualified enough to do it on their own, but I insist that it must be a common work. I want duets for this work. You'll understand it's more complicated than writing a score for one instrument only... And I decided to make it even more complicate by pairing you with your neighboor. You won't have the choice of the person and its instrument."

Minako raised a hand.

"Yes, Aino-san?"

"I have no neighboor. Can I pair with Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"

"No. Kaioh-san will have enough work with helping Tenoh-san catching with her lateness. You'll be working with Mizuno-san and Hino-san."

Minako's face darkened. But she couldn't compare with Michiru who was about to explode. Just when she thought she had gotten rid of Haruka she discovered she had a whole month to spend with her.

"Haruka-san."

"Michiru-san."

"It seems we don't have a choice."

"It seems so."

"I hope you play piano as well as you are said to."

"As well as I kiss."

Michiru suddenly saw their kissing scene again. An unwanted smile crossed her face.

"Shut up." she said angrily.

"Here is my phone number. Call me when you feel like working." said Haruka holding out a card.

Michiru took it and Haruka left. She held it closer to her face to read it more easily. She was surprise to see that it had her scent. She smiled again, her heart beating faster. _Forget that... she's a girl._

"Michiru... I hope you're not forgetting we have a guest on sunday." asked her father during dinner that evening.

"What?"

"Your fiancé."

"He's not my..."

"He will be. You know how this family works. He kissed you. He marries you."

"But..."

"No buts. If it had just been a little innocent kiss, I'd let go, but I saw you. It was more than that. Who knows what you did with him?"

"Father!"

"You're going to marry him, that's it."

Michiru got up and went to her bedroom, angry. She was trapped. What would she do? If she did not invite Haruka, her father would annoy her again. He wouldn't be happy with an explanation like "we broke", he'd make his researches and find out Haruka's true gender... and would deduce his daughter's a lesbian. He never listened to explanations. Since her mother's death he had been a manipulating, controling father. He wanted to know all her activities, and always knew where she was. She had succeeded in hiding her previouses relations, but this time... She had been caught out of guard. As panic began to invade her, she did the only thing she could think about:

"Haruka-san? It's Michiru. I... I wanted to know if you'd be free on sunday to work on our duet."

"Michiru-san... I didn't think you'd call that quickly. Well you know... We can work appart. I know you're allergic to me so I won't oblige you to see me. We can work appart and choose the better, then we'll adapt for the other's instrument or something... We'll sort it out any way."

"No... I want us to work together. I'm not allergic to you. I think there is a misunderstanding. I'm not a lesbian but I don't care seeing one in front of me, even having her as a friend."

"Really... then why did you faint?"

"Surprise... Shock... I faint easily."

"Right... Well, let's forget all that story. At what time do you want us to meet? And where?"

"My house, at midday. You're having lunch with us... Don't you?" the last part was added to make it sound less oppressive, but Haruka would be there to have lunch whether she wanted or not.

"Ok..."

"See you on sunday then."

"Bye."

Michiru let out a sigh. She was relieved... But she had put herself in more troubles...


	3. But we play my rules

_Chapter 3 - But we play my rules_

Michiru spent the following day shopping. She needed a nice dress. Her father was seeing that lunch as the most official thing. It was his first meeting with his future son-in-law. Michiru quickly found what she wanted. She wondered if Haruka would dress as a man though. She did at school with the uniform but was she doing the same with casual clothes? The situation was dangerous. She was thinking hard about Haruka's clothing as she was waiting for the bus when her eyes fell on a couple of friends. Or so she thought. The girls seemed like friends to her until one of them placed her lips on the other one's for a kiss. At first Michiru thought it was not really correct to do that in the street. _I was doing something like that myself not long ago…_ And it hadn't been shocking, not disgusting. Just the best kiss ever. Her eyes suddenly fell on someone else… Haruka was shopping too, accompanied by two blondes that Michiru knew as Minako and Tsukino Usagi. Michiru crossed the street.

« … I wonder why you are trying to look good for her. She rejected you. She's a damn homophobic person. » said Minako.

« It's not for her, I need new clothes. »

They didn't see her. But Michiru could hear each word. She felt her heart pierced again as she could see Minako and her friend clinging to Haruka's arms. Were Haruka and Minako… dating? Suddenly they caught sight of her.

« Michiru-san… » began Haruka.

But Michiru did as though she hadn't seen them and walked away, in fact she almost ran. That day she took her bus at the next station.

Home, Michiru let escape the tears she held in for so long. Why was she jealous like that? Haruka did look like a man, but she wasn't one. Michiru couldn't possibly be in love with someone like her… Not ever… But here she was, crying over suppositions. Crying over someone she was supposed to hate, that she was not supposed to desire.

Next day, Haruka arrived on time. She was wearing a pair of brand new masculine jeans, a dark blue shirt and beneath it, a white sleeveless top that revealed her shapes.

_« We have a problem… »_

Haruka handed her flowers.

« As you invited me for lunch, I thought I could offer you flowers. See no understatements in that action. It's just out of politeness. »

« Thanks… They are beautiful, I love roses. »

« Your dress is… beautiful. I feel like I should have dressed better. »

« Oh… well… thanks… but you know if you just buttoned this nice shirt… and put the bottom of it inside your pair of jeans… _my father will mistake you for a man. »_

Michiru didn't wait for an answer, she pulled the flowers beside her and buttoned Haruka's shirt and quickly put the bottom of the shirt in the trousers. As she was doing, Haruka surprised herself thinking how great it would have been if she had been undressing her instead. But just the touch of her… It was truly hard to resist. Michiru was so close to her. She could have closed her embrace around her so easily and the kiss was barely an inch away. Michiru was truly nervous. Three kinds of thoughts were fighting in her mind. First was how much she desired Haruka, second was how she shouldn't be thinking about such things, and third was the fear her father would step in and see his daughter dealing with Haruka's clothes. From outside it seemed she was helping her to dress again like lovers afraid to be caught after lovemaking. Such a thing didn't happen. Michiru took the roses and Haruka to the kitchen where she placed them in a vase. That's when her father came in.

« Michiru! Why did you bring Tenoh-san here? You shouldn't bring guest into the kitchen! Get out and let the maid take care of that. Well… Glad to meet you Tenoh-san. »

« Me as well… »

Haruka suddenly understood why Michiru had been so worried about her clothing… Her father was wearing a complete suit with tie and all…

Luckily, Michiru's father didn't pronounce the word « marriage » or « engagement » and didn't refer to Haruka as a man. That was a miracle.

« Father… Now we are going to go to the music room, we have an important duet to work on for music class. »

« Oh yes, of course. I'll be out for the rest of the afternoon. So behave, you two. Remember you're not married yet. »

Haruka opened wide eyes, but Michiru caught her arm and dragged her away before she could say anything. She released her grasp only when they reached the soundproof music room.

« What was he talking about? » asked Haruka half-surprised, half-irritated.

« Nothing, really… »

« Married, he said not married… Not married YET! What did you tell your father? »

« Nothing! He jumped to conclusions. »

« Then lets go explain. »

« NO! »

« Why no? »

« Because… Because he won't listen. Haruka, please listen to me, we'll sort out this mess in time but before I'm gonna explain. »

« Go on, I can't see how you will get out of that one but… »

« There are laws in my family, traditions. It says that if there is a kiss shared, the couple as to marry. »

« What? »

« We did it…we k… k… »

« You can't even pronounced it! Yes, we kissed! Kaioh Michiru kissed a woman. »

« I know, I know… »

« How will you get out of that? I can't marry you even if I wanted to, and I don't. »

« I know… I'll find a way… But can you just play the fiancé until I can think of something? »

« No. »

« Haruka, please listen to me… If you don't he's gonna create you a lot of troubles, he's very influent, he could destroy your life. »

« Really? »

« Yes, I do it for you as well as for me. »

« Right… But we play my rules. »

« Your rules? »

« We'll act as a real couple anywhere. »

« What? »

« It doesn't imply sex. But we will be like Siamese. »

« I don't get why… You hate me, why would you….»

« You don't need to know. Now lets work on this duet's score. »

Michiru held out sheets and her violin. Haruka sat at the piano.

« Can I hear you play first? » asked Michiru.

« Why? »

« You already heard my playing on the CD, I never heard yours. »

« As you wish. »

Haruka began to play. Michiru watched her closely. That's what she called not to be passionate by music? She quickly understood Haruka was as passionate as she was. It reflected on the way her hands flied on the piano keys, and this look on her face, so free. Michiru felt like bewitched. This was so wonderful. But she couldn't stay still, she held out her violin and began a duet. The song was easy, she didn't know it but it was like she could guess it just by watching, by being next to Haruka. The end of the play came too early. Michiru pulled her violin on the piano and sat down next to Haruka.

« It was… »

« great. »

Michiru turned her head to face Haruka. What she saw on her face, she didn't really understand what it was at that precise moment, all she knew was that it was the most beautiful expression she had seen on a human being's face. The expression in her eyes, on her face, that general impression of perfection was the most beautiful ever to Michiru's eyes.

Haruka didn't stay long after that. They worked a bit on the score, but they were not in the mood for doing such things as schoolwork. When she found herself alone, Michiru went to her drawing room. She had this sudden urge to create something. She began to draw. First she followed her instinct, body shapes began to appear… feminine shapes, of a person who looked like flying… then a face… That's only when she got the drawing completely finished that she understood she had been drawing Haruka. _She's such a beautiful person…_


	4. A game that is interesting

_Chapter 4 - A game that is interesting_

Michiru arrived a bit late on Monday morning. But not enough to avoid talking to her schoolmates. Michiru was about to get into the class and sit down when she caught sight of Haruka. She was about to avoid her, as she had been doing the last week, but she felt her phone vibrating before she even had the time to pass over Haruka. It was a message.

« _Don't 4get the game. U R my fiancé remember »_

Michiru made a face. But she knew what was the risk. And to embarrass her even more, Haruka had managed to be surrounded my a lot of people, as it had been the case everyday since she had transferred here.

« Ohayo Haruka. » said Michiru warmly as she approached the group of friends. She entered their circle and came right on Haruka. She took her hands in hers and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

« Ohayo Michiru. » answered Haruka, placing her hand on Michiru's cheek and addressing her a romantic glance. She passed her arm around her shoulders in a possessive way, Michiru managed to pass an arm around her waist, in order to look more natural. Once again she noticed how thin this waist was. In her position she could easily get Haruka's scent. It has something that was driving her crazy, just like some kind of drug. She didn't really understood what was happening when Haruka began to move to enter the class. She would have liked to stay like that longer.

« I see you overcome that homophobia of yours? » said Minako as she passed by Michiru.

« I'm not homophobic. »

« Homophobic or not you're dating a woman… that makes you a lesbian. »

« I'm not. »

« You are… »

« Oh… yes, I am. Happy now? » said Michiru trying to catch with her little mistake that could have blown her cover. »

« Ridiculous… You look like a clumsy little girl in her arms. You should have seen your face when she let you a second ago. A lost little child, or more… a little puddle abandoned on a market place. »

« Shut up. »

« Yes Minako, shut up. Michiru's my girlfriend, and no one talks crap to my girlfriend, please remember that or you'll get into trouble. If you annoy Michiru I might talk about a friend of mine called Hino Rei. » said Haruka in a playful way.

« You wouldn't… »

« If you lack of respect to the love of my life, I might. » she said faking serious face.

Minako's face turned red and she went back to her seat.

« Thanks. » said Michiru as she sat down near Haruka.

« For what? Saying you're my girlfriend? I was expecting flames from you… But if you want to thank me…»

« Oh… That's true, you did… Why did you need to tell that to Minako? »

« Here we go… I know I shouldn't have recalled you that. »

The teacher arrived and they made silence. But at break, Michiru once again had to play Haruka's girlfriend. And it went on like that for nearly three weeks, Michiru trying to look annoyed and irritated when they were only the two of them. But inside, she was beginning to appreciate that game. It was weird to play the lesbian, but she liked the way Haruka had to defend her, and the fact of looking different. She was feeling much more free, she didn't care anymore about no one really liking her, she was just who she was (who she pretended she was). Her life was becoming easier it seemed. But Minako did not seem to believe in their game. She had been stalking them, listening to their conversations a lot. On Friday evening she caught them as they were leaving the school grounds.

« You two aren't couple, you're faking it all. »

« Why would we do such a thing? » asked Haruka.

« I don't know, but don't worry, I'll discover it. »

« We just like each other… Why does it sounds so weird to you? » asked Michiru.

« Yes, why? Such an open-minded person as you shouldn't say such things, it looks like you're an homophobic… » added Haruka.

« Yes, why can't you trust in sincere love between two persons? Even if they are of the same sex? » added Michiru.

« You two aren't lesbians. You're acting, and I don't know why. It's obvious. You don't act like any other couple. You hold each other hand, you go back home together, you spend all your school time together, but once all that is ended, there is nothing. You were never caught making out… And I don't know… I'm a specialist about love, and I would bet you're not a couple, that is my impression. »

« Can't you mind your own business for a change? » asked Haruka, irritated.

« Ok… Then go on, kiss each other. »

« What? » asked Michiru.

« A kiss. If you are a couple, that should be no trouble to you. »

« The trouble is Michiru is from a good family, if we get caught kissing we'll get separated or…» began Haruka.

« That is no trouble. We can do it. » said Michiru calmly.

She wanted Minako to close her mouth. And she found the idea of kissing Haruka not so troubling. Not at all. She even surprised herself wanting it. A little smile appeared on her face at this thought. She turned her face towards a wide-opened eyes, very surprised Haruka, placed a hand on her cheek at first, that hand slid in her neck then she circled it with both arms and began to kiss her lips with passion. The feeling was overwhelming. It was like the achievement of the past two weeks. Haruka didn't really know how to react at first then she passed her arms around her waist. She was feeling as weak as a baby at first, then stronger and confident.

« Stop… that's enough… Hey… I'm here you know… I didn't ask you to have sex or anything… » said Minako after a while.

They broke the kiss, and disappointment could clearly be seen on their faces.

« Happy now? » asked Michiru.

« Yes. » answered Minako and Haruka at the same time. Haruka placed a hand on her own mouth, she had stupidly thought the question was for her.

They didn't say a word on the way back to Michiru's house for a while, when Haruka broke the silence, they were almost arrived.

« It was… a really good kiss. »

« Thanks. »

« You know… if I didn't know you any better, I'd thought you really are a lesbian. »

« _What if I told you I am? _Are you staying a bit? We could work on our music… »

« Why not. »

They spent an hour trying to concentrate, and they ended with the beginning of something. Michiru was feeling weird. That kiss had let her with a will for more. But she couldn't just say it, or do it. She had tried to push Haruka to do it for her. Several times, she had gotten closer, she had touched her « by error », she had made several understatements… Nothing worked, it was like Haruka wasn't even paying attention.

Right before Haruka left, she found the courage to ask the question that had been bothering her since they had left Minako, no… since the very day she had met her.

« Haruka… Do you love me? »

Haruka turned backwards and looked at Michiru with surprise.

« Funny question… Is it about the kiss? »

« Not really. »

« Then why? »

« Just like that… Please answer to me. »

« You want the truth? »

« As you wish. »

« I won't answer. »

« Why? »

« Because if I say no, I might do a mistake. I know women like being loved, even when they don't. I'd rather keep being friends with you if possible. And if I say yes, you're not gonna trust me anymore and you'll be embarrassed if we have to kiss again. »

« I want an answer anyway. »

« I don't. »

« Was it the truth? »

« Who knows. I let you guess. »

« I don't like guessing.»

« Michiru… the question you should ask yourself is what do you want. Tell me what you want, then maybe I'll be sincere. For now, I let you doubt. »

« Are you coming on Sunday? »

« I have a race. I can't come. »

Michiru's face darkened.

« … But you can. » added Haruka.

« Maybe I will. »

« That game is kinda… interesting. I begin to like it. »

« If you say so… »

Haruka finally left, leaving a disappointed Michiru behind her. She had seen so amused by her question that it sounded ridiculous to even imagine Haruka could be in love with her. Love… Was that what it was? Or was it merely attraction? Was she a lesbian or was she just seduced by Haruka's manly side? Curiosity about herself was invading her. Friday night… Maybe there was something she could do…

Around midnight, Michiru had convinced her father to let her go out. She was alone, and more surprising, sitting at the table of a gay club. The music was loud, the customers were gay. At first, she felt embarrassed. She had the feeling it was not her place. Then she saw the same couple of girls she had seen in the street the other day. She recognized them easily, their image had been clinging to her mind. She watched them for a little while, then she saw other lesbian couples… And she found out she was not ill at ease, in fact, what she wanted was to have a girlfriend too, that would beside her, to be cuddled in her arms, to be dancing with her…

« Michiru? What are you doing here? » asked someone behind her. She recognized the voice at once.

« Ha… Haruka… Hum… I wanted… I mistook… I wanted to enjoy myself a bit but it seemed I fell in the wrong place. »

Haruka sat down next to her. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt revealing her thin yet strong feminine arms.

« Michiru… No one gets in here by mistake. »

« But I told you… »

« No, Michiru. You wanted to visit a gay club. The people at the entrance, they always ask the new customers if they know where they're entering. Even Minako didn't come here by mistake. Have a look. »

Michiru followed the direction indicated by Haruka and she saw her blonde enemy in the arms of one of their schoolmates, Hino Rei.

« Is that really… Minako? And she's annoying me because I'm a lesbian? »

« Oh, so you are? »

« No! well… Maybe. That's why I wanted to come. »

« I see. Oh… the slows are coming. Do you wanna dance? »

Michiru looked around her, not knowing what to do, then she nodded. She had wished to have a girlfriend that night, and she had one.

Haruka took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. She passed her arms around Michiru's waist, Michiru passed hers around her neck. But they were still inches away.

« Michiru… Everyone staring. » said Haruka.

« Why? »

« Cause people who dance slows are… closer » Haruka said the last word as she dragged Michiru the closest possible from her own body. Now Michiru had her head in Haruka's neck and she could feel her breasts. At first she blushed a bit, but quickly she began to feel at ease. She even had difficulty to get her head out of Haruka's neck when she began to talk to her.

« Michiru… Eh… Don't fall asleep… The slow are ended. We should sit down in the room next to this one, it's way calmer. »

« Ok… »

Michiru found herself sat next to Haruka on a small sofa and a drink in her hand.

« What makes you think you could be a lesbian? Nothing to do with me I hope? » asked Haruka in a fake innocent way. Michiru didn't notice.

« I don't know… I think… It might have something to do with you… Somewhat. Now I don't care about being kissed and… »

« Thanks. » said Haruka, a bit offended.

« No… I mean I care, but it's not a problem. »

« I see. »

« And… There are all those girls around. I'm not embarrassed. At first I thought I'd be ill at ease. In fact I've never felt that good in a club. It's like it is my world. Being a lesbian… It's like it is just who I am. »

« Right… Then we need to make rules. Remember I'm not really your girlfriend. It's an act for your family. It's not gonna last and I hope you'll find an explanation soon because I'd like to get back to my own life. »

« Haruka… »

« Michiru. I know what you think. » began Haruka much more seriously. « I can see clear in your game. You want me. I know it. I think I even knew it before you. You were close, you were so smiling… any straight girl would have been amused, or disgusted. You were into it entirely. But I'm sorry, because I can't be yours. »

« That's… straightforward. Why can't you be mine? Do you I need to remember you the first days, when we began dating? The way we kissed, the way we enjoyed each other presence? »

« I remember. But Michiru… »

« No. Don't say anything more. I want to with you for real. I proved you I don't care about what the others could think, and we're getting along greatly, aren't we? »

« We are… But I just can't. Listen… You're not mature at all Michiru. You're a child. You don't really know what you want. First you wanted me, not even getting I was a woman, which anyone else had seen. The little time we had together was great. I have to admit it, but you were acting just like a little high school girl that you are, giggling and admiring her brand new boyfriend. »

« It was not like that. »

« I thought it wasn't. But when I saw your reaction upon seeing me in the lockers… I understood. I thought it was clear to you, that you were just joking with your papers about masculine sport teams. I thought you knew and you were happy with it. Imagine what it's like to be rejected by someone because of who you are? »

« I know I've been stupid but… »

« I don't want to talk about that anymore. I'm going. And tomorrow we'll be the best friends again unless you don't want to. »

Haruka got up and headed for the entrance where she was given back her jacket. Michiru was left alone. A drop fell into her drink. A lonely one, out of her very soul. A child? Did Haruka really know her? A child would cry and cry again. Michiru could let escape only one single drop. Haruka was wrong. She knew what she wanted. It was her. And as she was assimilating the shock, she understood her liking through pain… She understood that what she wanted was not just a girlfriend because she was feeling like a lesbian. She wanted Haruka, because of the perfect expression on her face, because of this so bewitching scent, because of her warmth, because of her arms that should never let go, because of this personality, this soul she had learnt to know, that she had recognized as a mate for hers the very second their eyes had met. Haruka… She had convince her, she had to find a way to prove she was worthier than a little giggling girl. Michiru got up. She wouldn't catch Haruka, she knew it. But she could still prepare to fight over her love.


	5. The perfect melody

_Chapter 5 - The perfect melody_

Next morning began as a harsh day. Michiru hadn't taken the time to sleep. Haruka had a race on that day. She had to be ready and for that she had spent hours in the bathroom. At ten o'clock she drank a coffee and went to the tracks.

Haruka had not slept much more, but she had mo marks showing it. She wasn't the kind of person who needed much sleep. Michiru made her way through the first raw of people to take a better look at the race. Haruka was standing near her motorbike, checking a last time if everything was ok. She addressed a huge smile to Michiru when she saw her.

Then the race began, and Michiru began to think her plan wasn't that good after all… Yes, she had noticed she was only wearing a white dress and heels… But she hadn't imagined even a second that there was a good reason to that.

Haruka won by far with no surprise. And Michiru was covered with dirt and dust. She sighed. The important was Haruka's victory. She was about to go and congratulate her. After they'd probably go somewhere to celebrate the cup she had just won. They'd talk, Haruka would be happy, Michiru would act as an adult and they'd finally kiss and be together again. In Michiru's mind, things were as simple as that. She stepped forward, opened her mouth… when she was pushed aside by a bunch of excited teenagers.

« Haruka-sama! That was great! »

« Haruka-sama! Can you sign my bra? »

Michiru wanted to react, but thinking about it twice, she thought it wasn't worth the try. She wasn't willing to fight with 14-15 year old girls for Haruka's attention. No, she'd be discreet. And after all, who was she to tell them to get away from Haruka?

« Please I have to join my friend… » said a husky voice. Michiru was sat on a bench, just waiting. She raised her head to see that Haruka was trying to get rid of the bench of girls…

« Haruka… »

« What? You're my best friend, and I didn't tell you to come just to let you down here. Let's go somewhere nice. I invite you for lunch… And… We can pass by your house if you want to change. »

« It would be just… fine. » said Michiru, looking at her ruined dress. She smiled and followed Haruka in the lockers where she took a quick shower and changed herself. Finally her plan might be working.

Lunch was tensed. Michiru didn't know how to act. Haruka acted friendly on her part. But Michiru still wondered whether she should try to defend herself for the last night, or just let go and have a friendly talk. Well… she wouldn't let go at all, but she could make Haruka think she was letting go. At least for today.

That's how began a period of sincere friendship during which Michiru did no less than observing and learning. They kept playing ambiguous about their being together. But Haruka did what she wanted on her side and Michiru knew it. But she had difficulties to get any date because once the girl she wanted caught sight of Michiru she systematically become jealous, or impressed and ran away. During this period Michiru tried to get what kind of romance Haruka was looking for. It gave nothing, Haruka never let escape a clue about her real desires. So Michiru tried to improve following her own idea. As time went by, she was becoming more gracious, more elegant, if possible. Even Minako hesitated to mess with her now. She now had the impression they were years apart.

« I can't think of a proper score… we have parts of it… but it lacks of something. » said Haruka, sighing over the papers covering Michiru's music room.

« It is… empty of soul. And the teacher gave us already three more weeks. She won't like it if we can't give back anything on Monday.

Indeed, Junuary was approaching the end, everyone had handed back their work on the third. They were the only pair that hadn't finished.

« Play it Michiru. Just once more. » said Haruka.

« Right. »

Michiru took her violin and began to play. She knew the thing perfectly for having performed it so many times, still unsatisfied.

« It's not that… your part is excellent. There must be something wrong with the piano.» mumbled Haruka.

Michiru stopped.

« There's nothing with the piano and you know it. Come on, I'll try to find a weakness. »

Haruka began to play. Michiru stated it was perfect.

« This score is weird… it's like it's escaping us. » said Michiru.

« Wait a sec… What about playing it as a duet, as it supposed to be. »

« But we won't be able to judge the other's mistakes. You know how we are, once we begin to play there's nothing else. »

« I know… I can't care less. I'm fed up with this score so let's play a bit for our own pleasure. »

« You're right. »

Michiru took her violin and closed her eyes. Haruka began to play, she followed. The music that it gave was simply heavenly. Michiru was in her world, as always when she played her violin that way. Haruka was in her own, Michiru knew it. Suddenly she came to a realization. She had to get in Haruka's world. That was her only opportunity to get to her. From a lover point of view but also artistic. That was her solution. She had let Haruka in by the past, her door wasn't closed, there was no gate, but never she had tried to get in Haruka's world. Simply because Haruka was in hers too quickly. But this time, it would be different.

Michiru stopped caring about what she did, about her own melody. It would carry on a anyway. And she tried to focus on the piano, to get any single sound and the emotion related to it. What she saw surprised her… this world was stained with pain, but also love. She could tell it was love, because this was how she perceived the things.

The melody ended. Michiru came out of it with better understanding… and as if possible, much more love. Haruka had this face she liked so much, the face she had during the few seconds during which they finished playing. Now she knew what was behind, what made it so perfectly beautiful: pain caused by love. Michiru placed her violin on the piano and held out a hand to Haruka. Without even thinking about it, Haruka placed hers in it and stood up.

« You're burning inside. » said Michiru.

« How can you be so peaceful? That's a question I wanted to ask for a while. » answered Haruka.

« I accept my feelings for you completely. »

« You think I don't? »

« I don't know. You're suffering so much. »

« Love hurts. That's the way it is. »

« It could be different. It's up to you. Let me heal your wounds. »

« I made them to myself. I don't need to be helped. »

« Don't reject me. »

« I… »

But Haruka was silenced by Michiru's lips on her own. First it was tensed, then Haruka seemed to melt, to relax and the kiss grew more passionate. Michiru could feel her happiness, her relief as if it was hers.

« Isn't it better that way? » she asked.

« Maybe… »

The door was slammed.

« Right… I see you two are still clung to each other in an isolated room. What am I supposed to think? »

« Father! You could knock. »

« And you could behave until your wedding, girl. »

« But we weren't… »

« How should I know? Listen, I'm fed up to play the nice daddy that closes his eyes. Tenoh Haruka, I want you to get engaged once and for good to Michiru. I won't bear the shame of having the two of you making who-knows-what, and dating openly like that any longer. »

« Isn't that quick? I mean we still have a year and a half to do at high school and there is university after, I guess Michiru will want to go… »

« Being married doesn't make you stop your studies. Michiru will continue, so will you. You're already placing shame on the family, you won't be two idiots to complete the picture! »

« Getting married is something you have to think about a lot… »

« You should have thought about that while you were kissing my daughter. I always taught Michiru that a kiss meant that a couple has to marry. You don't even have a choice. Run away and you'll get into huge troubles. No excuse will be worth. »

« Father! Haruka has a very good excuse, she can't marry me… »

« Stop it Michiru. It's ok. » said Haruka.

Michiru's father, blinded by anger, didn't even caught the fact that Michiru had referred to Haruka as a « she ».

« I see you're a sensible person. That's good. I want you to arrange a dinner with your parents as soon as possible. »

« That is not possible. »

« Why? »

« My parents are dead. »

« Oh… Sorry. I didn't know that. Well… You know what you have to do, and do it before my daughter gets pregnant. »

Michiru's father exited the room as quickly as he had entered.

« Haruka… »

« I count on you to find something great to escape that. »

« I will… But why didn't you let me say you are a woman? »

« Because I didn't want your father to become violent. »

« You're right… I'm going. The score is perfect. We'll hand it back tomorrow. Don't bother coming with me, I know the way to get out.»

Haruka headed for the door.

« Haruka wait… »

« What? »

« You just said… your parents are dead. »

« Yes, I did. »

« Is that true? »

Haruka straightened, but did not returned herself to look at Michiru.

« That's true. »

« Then… why did you tell me they forced you into the class you are in… Music class. You said you had taken it because of your parents. »

This time Haruka looked back.

« I lied. »

« Why? »

« The real reason I went to this class is you. Good night Michiru.»

« Haruka wait! »

But this time the door was slammed and Haruka gone. Michiru sat down at the piano. What had she meant? The reason she came in their class would be… her? How come? They had never met before… And it was not logical regarding the attitude Haruka had regarding their relation… Michiru held her head in her palms, she could feel a heartache coming. She had to find a way to convince her father to let go of that engagement story.


	6. The Elsa Intervention

_Chapter 6 - The Elsa Intervention_

« Father, you can't force Haruka into marrying me, you see that she… he doesn't want any of it. » said Michiru during dinner.

« He should have thought about it before. And don't you want this guy to marry you? »

« We're too young to get engaged. »

« That was not my question. You like him, right? »

« I… That's not the question. »

« Michiru, I think my idea is a good one. First for the family honour, and for yourself. Don't lie, I saw the way you look at him. »

« That… might be true. But I don't want to have Haruka by forcing her… him into marrying me. Please, let him go. »

« No, Michiru. I'm not. »

« Ok… Did you took a closer look to his reputation? »

« The best we can imagine. »

« Well… then you let me no choice. Since you're so stubborn I'm gonna tell you something you won't like at all about Haruka. Something that I think will make you renounce to your plan… »

« The fact Tenoh Haruka isn't a man won't make me renounce, Michiru. »

« Ok then… WHAT? You knew? »

« Michiru, the Tenoh family is as famous as ours. Everyone knows they have a female heir, not male. »

« And you… »

« It's your choice of life. »

« Then you know she can't marry me. »

« You two can marry anyway, and you will. You're already dating someone who you're not engaged too. The fact you're homosexual will also sound… you know… will give a bad image. The least the two of you can do is to marry. »

« We're not dating. Haruka doesn't want to be with me that way. It was just a kiss. We broke the following morning. »

« You could have said that before, young lady. »

« I did… »

« You didn't sound that convinced. That's why I continued. Anyway, now it's too late. Even if you're not dating, everyone thinks you do. You're getting married. Next time you won't lie to your father. »

Michiru's father got up. Michiru pushed her plate onwards, crossed her arms and let her head fall on them. How was she going to arrange everything now? Should she disobey her father? He'd be mad, more than mad… But she had to respect Haruka's life.

« Ohayo Michiru. » said Haruka that morning as she picked her up to go to school. »

« Ohayo… »

Michiru sat next to Haruka in the car. Suddenly something flew to her. She caught it.

« What is it? » she asked, holding a dark blue velvet covered box.

« Open it. »

Michiru did as she was said. She found a silver ring with three stones on it. The middle one, who was slightly bigger than the two others was a diamond, the two others were aquamarine.

« Haruka… »

« It is your engagement ring. »

« Thanks but… »

« You don't like it? »

« I do… But… Haruka, we've got to stop everything. I don't want to keep on invading your private life like that. I will disobey my father. By the way, he knows you're a woman and he doesn't care. He still want us to marry. »

« I think he made a dance the other day when they announced on TV that homosexual marriage was authorized. »

« Yes, he must have. »

« Michiru, there's no hurry. I know you're gonna find something, don't make your father disown you or something. »

« But you… »

« I said it was ok. Yesterday I was kinda… angry. That's all. »

« Haruka, what did you mean when you said that the reason you came in this class was me? »

« We'll talk about that later. »

« Right… »

« Do you want me to pick you up after your violin lesson tonight? My training is gonna last longer than usual. I'll be out by the time your lesson will end. »

« It's nice of you. »

« I don't like it when you're alone at night. And you said your father couldn't send you anyone tonight. »

« I see… Your lesson isn't lasting more than usual. You're just worried about me. I can call a taxi you know… »

« It will be fine. And please, don't try to guess everything like that, it is not funny. »

« I'm forced to guess since you say nothing. »

As they arrived at school, Michiru had the idea of a totally new and stupid plan to get to Haruka…

Just as always when Haruka arrived somewhere, there was a bunch of girls awaiting her. Michiru knew it. Every morning she stayed aside, watching the scene, this morning would be different… As they got out the car and the girls were about to run after Haruka, Michiru was quicker and caught Haruka's hand, holding her back.

« Michiru? »

Michiru didn't need much effort to get Haruka closer, then she quickly passed her arms around her neck and kissed her with passion. The reaction was immediate, Haruka closed the embrace by placing her arms around Michiru and returned the kiss with the same passion. The girls around didn't even dare make a step forward. The kiss broke as they ran out of air.

« What was that for? » asked Haruka.

« Morning kiss? »

« Michiru… »

« There were those girls around, I had to do something. You see? This morning they won't be bothering you. »

« You did that on purpose. »

« No… » answered Michiru innocently.

Haruka smiled and sighed. She took Michiru's hand in hers and walked to school.

That same morning, at break, Michiru was handed a paper.

« What is that? » she asked to the student that had given it to her.

« A message for you, it comes from the caretaker. »

Michiru unfolded the paper to learn that her violin teacher had broke a leg the very same day and couldn't teach that evening.

« Haruka, I think you won't need to pick me up tonight, my teacher cancelled the lesson. »

« Oh… Then maybe you could come to my training? »

« Why? »

« Cause you're my lovely fiancée. »

« And? »

« Fresh can't do you wrong. You're always confined in classrooms. »

« You're right… I might bring my scrapbook… »

So Michiru found herself drawing on the benches of the tracks as Haruka was running, drawing Haruka of course, and pretending to draw the race field.

« Kaioh Michiru? »

Michiru returned herself, surprised.

« Yes. Who are you? »

« Grey Elsa. I'm a racer. I'm Haruka's opponent. You're her girlfriend, right? »

« Kinda… »

« You're not? »

« I'm not. »

Michiru didn't understood why she didn't lie to this person as she was lying to the whole world.

« I heard you were… rumours I guess. I don't get what Haruka-san's thinking about! Having such a young woman by her side and not even try to get to her… Oh maybe you're not… »

« I'm a lesbian. Haruka's just… complicated. »

« I see. Maybe you'd like to come with me and have a coffee or something after the training.

« But Haruka… »

« You're not dating her, right? So you can at least have coffee with me? »

« I could… »

« As friends. »

« OK… »

« See you later then. »

That said, Elsa left and began to train again. She was astonishing. Never in her life Michiru had met someone that straightforward.

« Whoaaa!!! I'm finished. I'll take a shower then I'm bringing you somewhere nice. » said Haruka, stretching her arms.

« I can't… »

« Why? »

« I've got a date. »

Michiru regretted to have employed this word as soon as it left her mouth.

« With who? » asked Haruka, suspicious. That's when Elsa approached, ready to go.

« Grey-san… »

« Oh please just call me Elsa-chan. »

« Right… »

« Wait a second… Michiru, you've got a date with Elsa Grey? »

« Yes… Is that a problem. »

« You don't even know her! »

« We've talked a bit a moment ago. » said Elsa, smiling.

« Michiru's my fiancée, Grey. You're not taking her on a date. »

« She said you weren't. »

Haruka's eyes that had been burning with anger suddenly lost their gleam and pain could be read on her face. Michiru stoop up. She could see she had unwillingly hurt Haruka. This situation had ran out of control.

« Haruka… That's ok, I'm not going… »

Michiru tried to touch Haruka's arm but she was rejected.

« No, go! »

« Not if you take it that way. »

« It's fine. »

« Elsa-chan, I'm not coming, sorry. »

« Ok. »

Elsa got away and Haruka headed for the showers. She threw all her clothes away in a careless way and entered the showers.

« Haruka! What was that? Do you have an explanation? » asked Michiru before Haruka had the time to push the button for water.

« That what? »

« Your scene. You made me a scene. »

« It was not a scene. »

« Oh yes it was! But if you want me it's not the good way! »

« Who said I wanted you? »

« If you don't then why did you get jealous? I won't wait for you forever! I can't bear it, Haruka! I love you! »

Haruka pushed the button and water ran over her body.

« Do you listen to me?! »

Michiru felt a wave of energy overwhelming her body. She walked to Haruka, seized her arms and leaned her against the wall in a almost brutal manner.

« Why won't you listen to me? »

« I'm listening. » answered Haruka softly.

« Then why? Don't you feel the same way? »

« Maybe. The point is… I don't to live it again. »

« What? »

« That morning when you screamed and fainted when you saw who I am. »

« I won't… I know who you are and I love you. »

« You're going to run away one day or another if we get together. By being friends, I'm sure to keep you close. »

« I'm all yours, Haruka. I'm not going to run away from you. You're suffering as much as I do. You have the power to stop our suffering. »

The water of the shower was damping Michiru. She suddenly realized more or less the position she was into as she passed her hand over Haruka's naked body and felt that she had never been so attracted to anyone before. She suddenly felt a hand in her damp neck, then butterfly kisses over her cheek until they reached her lips. She quickly found herself against the wall in place of Haruka, melting in a tight and loving embrace. She caught one of Haruka's hand and slid it under her shirt to make her understand what she wanted. Haruka didn't need more to start undress her partner.

« Hey you! » yelled a voice behind them. They froze. It was Haruka's coach. They stopped kissing, slightly out of breath. Michiru began to laugh lightly.

« You saw his face? »

« No, I was busy getting rid of your bra. »

« Let's take back this interesting activity at your apartment… »

Haruka put on her casual clothes and handed Michiru clean sport clothes she was keeping in her locker.

They jumped in the car and drove home quickly. Haruka had difficulty opening her door, too busy with Michiru's lips.

« Michiru… Michi… »

« What? »

« Are you sure? »

« Yes. »

« And… »

« Shhh… I swear I'm not gonna run away. I need you too much for that. So what are you waiting for? I don't even have underwear. »

Haruka didn't need Michiru to tell it twice. She got rid of the trousers and the sweater in no time. Then she took Michiru in her arms like a bride and lead her to the bed.


End file.
